twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Stefania Luca
Stefania Talia Luca is a member of the second Romanian-type coven, the Dacian Coven. She is one of the six only surviving members of the Dacian Coven's destruction by the Volturi. Biography Early Life Stefania Talia Luca was born in Dacia, in 776 AD; into a poor family and a very hateful and mad father. Her father forced her sisters and mother into prostituting for him and beat them if they didn't bring back money with them. At the age of 13, her father forced Stefania to prostitute as well. Mostly, he made her sleep with him, but other times with other men. At 14 she was told that her real parents were Angelo Ciro and Loana Roman and they were looking for revenge on the man that raped his daughter and the other girls Many people in the village knew the work that Stefania's foster father made them do and many tried to kill him because of his cruelty, but he managed to survive every time. One night, Stefania was forced into a room with her father and two other men, where they raped and almost killed her. They dumped her in the streets, thinking that she was dead and left. Dacian her brother had smelled all the blood and traced it back to Stefania. He then took her to his home and turned her into a Hybrid. She then left to take revenge on her foster father and the other two men, as well as the other men but they was already dead Angelo Ciro saw to that she was forced to sleep with, which freed most of the girls and women in her family from her father's clutches. Though, she didn't drink their blood, because she wanted them inside of her so they became Hybrid She along with the woman went back to the Roman family for a new life. When Dacian along with his sister Danutza had decided to create a newborn army to defeat the Volturi, they chose Stefania as the first person to turn someone else into a Hybrid. She found Vandici and his parents, whom she turned first. When Vandici turned 20, she turned him into a Hybrid as well. After having a number of others in the army, they launched an assault on the Volturi. Knowing that they would win for the fight now, Stefania, Marius, Vandici, Loana, Dacian, Danutza, Vladimir, and Stefania left the battle, leaving the other newborns to run. They all then went into hiding. ''Breaking Dawn'' She is with the la push pack when the a fight with volturi come to chosing to sleep with Maggie before the fight after the volturi saw no crime commit Stefania went to a woman club she became wet for a Russian model name Chanel she then hook up with Jayden Noel when the battle didn't happen jayden married stefania and Jayden turn her parents and brother into hybrids Jayden and Stefania Left with tamal's pack for Alexandra's camp/home in vally neptune along with Jacob pack Physical description Personality and traits Relationships Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See Also *Dacian Coven *Vandici Roman *Marius Roman *Romanian army *Loana Roman *Dacian Roman Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Romanian Coven Category:Dacian Coven Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Vampires With Special Abilities